Carol
Carol is a character from DIDnapper. She is Suki's first female companion after the latter rescued her in the dungeons of Castle Velis. Carol is a spirited girl and has a secret passion for being tied up. History She lived with her abusive foster father on the desert town of Madinah until she decided to escape, She went to Castle Velis to steal some valuables. However, a maid - who instantly recognized her as the thief who stole Cherisa's necklace a few days ago - caught her snooping around the library. The maid then took the bound and gagged Carol to the guards. Suki, who timely arrived at the castle in her second mission, found them and managed to save Carol from the maid and the guards. Grateful, Carol decided to join Suki to repay her debt. Role in Rakenzarn Tales Version 2 Surprisingly, Carol and Suki appear in the game. Her official appearance is in Chapter 3, where Suki and she are at the BlueLake Town. They can be seen among the panicked townsfolk when the bandits - known as the Boron Bandits - are attacking the town. It's possible that they're there searching and kidnapping someone. Carol's next appearance is in Chapter 4, where they appear in one of the guild ]quests. Carol and Suki are at the sewer front in Densel Town. There, they meet Kyuu and the brigade who are hired by an owner of a trading company to stop someone who's been stealing the company's money. Suki tricks them claiming they're sent to capture the thief, who's actually in league with the Black Scar Gang, a very vicious group. She claims that the very same thief is also stealing finances from other companies as well. The thief is hiding at the deepest part of the sewer. Seeing that they're after the same person, they decide to work together and capture the thief. Along the way, Carol slowly becomes impressed with the brigade's skills and suggests that they should hang out at her guild sometimes. However, the Black Scar Gang ambushes them when they reach the deepest part. Kyuu is able to see the thief and uncovers the latter's true identity. To make things worse, one of the Black Scar Gang named Zander has taken Carol captive. Zander then begins to attack Kyuu, mocking and taunting the latter into attacking while using Carol as his shield. Fortunately, Suki rescues Carol allowing Kyuu and the party to defeat Zander at ease. The thief then escapes once the Black Scar Gang is defeated. Just when Suki and Carol are about to give chase, Kyuu blocks the way. He then tells the pair that he has suspicions over them so he had secretly sent Luigi to do a little investigation, only to discover that none of the other companies suffer the same fate as their client. This is where the players must choose... Lawful Choice Choosing to stop Suki and Carol increases Kyuu's Lawful Alignment. As a result, the pair attacks Kyuu and the brigade much to Carol's dismay. Fortunately, she and Suki manage to escape by dropping a smoke bomb. This, of course, means that they'll be adversaries/enemies in the future for the brigade. Chaotic Choice Choosing to aid Suki and Carol increases Kyuu's Chaotic Alignment. As a result, Kyuu befriends the pair, though his friends start to question his methods. If the players return to the area where they fought Zander and if they aided Suki & Carol, they can find Carol again in the area. Carol thanks Kyuu again for rescuing her from Zander. She then gives Kyuu a weapon called Sinclair (twin blades type); it's quite rare and powerful. Kyuu is rather reluctant to take it though Carol insists it. She then makes her exit by dropping a smoke bomb. When the smoke clears, she's no longer there. Countess Mansion incident Carol makes a return in the quest, Behind the Facade, having a bigger role when Suki has gone missing during a mission at a mansion housed by the Countess, Rivka. Fearing for her safety, she's forced to rely on Kyuu and the brigade for help. Depending on the player's previous choices, Carol can express her strong trust on the brigade or downright telling them that they owe her and Suki for their fiasco. They uncover the countess' true motivation and her operation within her place, revealing her to be a Coalition fanatic. Fortunately, they save Suki from the mind control spell along with other captives. After apprehending the countess, both parties depart on good terms. If the players had been a great help to them, Suki and Carol can join the brigade as Supporters. Version 4 Carol and Suki make their return in Version 4, starting from Version 4.1.1a. Unlike Version 2, they make their debut much earlier. After clearing Chapter 1 and unlocking the sidequests, the "Marauder Clear-up" quest is available. Said quest is a revamped 'Stolen Money' from Version 2. Role in Rakenzarn Frontier Story Carol also appears in the second Rakenzarn game, Rakenzarn Frontier Story, this time with the rest of her friends in the sidequest Captured Holders. They hail from an alternate universe of DIDnapper but captured by a mysterious attacker and brought to the Boundless Province for an unknown reason. Naegi and the party are sent to rescue Suki and her friends. Along the way, they stumble across another counterpart of Suki and Carol. Carol briefly becomes a guest party member in one segment, alongside Naegi and Suki. Carol is tied up by an enchanted rope, which makes her unable to fight. The goal of this particular segment is to escape the area. If Carol gets knocked out in battle, players will fail the mission as she and Suki get taken by the bad guys while Naegi gets knocked out during the ensuing chaos, causing the players to restart from a checkpoint. Alternate DIDnapper universe According to Realmwalker named Arlette, Suki, Carol, and their friends hail from an alternate DIDnapper universe that has a few similarities to the Prime DIDnapper. The point of time where the party is captured by the mysterious attacker is where they're going to the Dark Hills, where Cherisa said to reside at the moment. However, Naegi soon discovers the major difference. The alternate universe is that Suki's party would be ultimately defeated by the supposed main villain. Naegi sees the outcome where the girls are kept as prisoners. Naegi is unable to accept this bleak future but theorizes that their story doesn't end there. In fact, it might still keep going, leaving Suki, Carol, Athena, and Evelyn's future ambiguous. Support Carol's support skills allow the party's speed and agility to increase dramatically. Like Suki, Carol can bind a female enemy leaving them vulnerable for an attack. Her other skill can inflict poison damage to all enemies. Carol was revamped for version 4. She now grants the user Energy element and has the Special Trait Kinky Kidnapper, raising Poison and Bleed resistance by 50%, Bind resistance by 75% and Evasion by 10%. Skills * Subdue: Deals weak Neutral damage. 100% deals Bind. * Poison Edge: Deals medium Slash damage. 100% deals Poison. * Claw Attack: Deals weak Slash damage. It functions similar to Suki's Swift Strike and Blitz Strike, but has a much higher chance to attack first. A bounded Carol briefly appears as a guest party member in Rakenzarn Frontier Story. While she's unable to deal damages due to the enchanted rope tied on her, she can still cast buffs for both Naegi and Suki. Gallery Carol.png|Carol as she appeared up to v1.6 of DIDNapper DIDnapper4.png|Talking with the party Suki_and_Carol.png|Suki and Carol's early bird cameo in Chapter 3. DIDnapper2.png DIDnapper6.png|Carol taken hostage. DIDnapper7.png Special credits Special thanks for the DIDnapper team. They're listed in the following: Programmers *Wychkith (retired) *Kendrian (aka Ollimamma0) *DIDgamer (aka Exoroche, currently inactive) *Wyland (Awaiting spare time) *Maezar *DamnTwistedPerson Contributing artists *McBound *Kyo (inactive) *Akana-Yukinai (retired) *Couger49 *Animluster *Teraesa aka Tessy Contributing musicians *Napdog Category:Non-Playable Category:Original Character Category:DIDnapper Category:Guest Character Category:Support